


Pathetic Love (Klaine Fanfiction)

by journeytoglee



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheerio Kurt Hummel, Glee - Freeform, High School, M/M, badboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: It's just a pathetic love. A story of two boys.Blaine doesn't believe in love. In relationships. Soon he finds himself in front of a boy, he can't seem to stay away from.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this book! I had lots of fun writing it, although I haven't finished writing the whole thing, I've only got about three chapters to write until the final chapter..  
> Anyway this chapter there is a warning for foul language that isn't very nice, so just be cautious. Make sure you leave reviews and things! I appreciate feedback!!

Pathetic. That's what this was. Just a pathetic way of life. Blaine shook his head, as he puffed out, watching the smoke swirl around in the air, as he inhaled another puff of his cigarette. Twirling it in his fingers as he leaned against his motorcycle his parents bought him a couple months ago. 

He had been clueless then but took it away. Especially since it was free and didn't have to pay for the gas in it. Which was definitely a bonus. 

"Anderson! Is that you?" 

Shit. Blaine dropped his cigarette onto the ground stomping on it before he hopped onto his motorcycle. He started it up, panicking only slightly when it wouldn't start. The teacher was a mere six feet away when he finally got his ride to start up again. And sped off down the street. 

He couldn't have cared for his helmet especially when he needed to get away from the school quickly. 

He turned down another street and pulled over onto the side of the road. He looked back and breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that nobody had followed him. 

He glanced at his phone noting it was close to supper time and his parents would be patiently waiting for him. But he really didn't want to go home. Not when he knew what was waiting for him. 

An alcoholic father and a mother who made excuses about his father to try and cover it up. Though according to the rest of the world they were the perfect family. Which is why Blaine was never invited to any functions for either of their works- worried Blaine would damage their egos. 

But Blaine didn't mind. Because quite frankly he didn't want to go. He'd much rather be at home alone rather than having to survive a couple days smiling and acting as some stuck up bitch. Which pissed Blaine off almost as much as school did. 

The only person Blaine missed was his older brother, Cooper. The only person who managed to look past Blaine's appearance and actually see him- a broken boy who's life was falling apart without his control. 

Blaine headed off down the street again towards a park. He often went too so he could avoid going to his house. It was an abandoned park filled with loud annoying birds and old rustic swings and slides that with any weight on it would crush beneath his fingers. 

He stopped in front of it. Kicking his kick stand to prop his bike up as he headed towards the bench sitting in the far right corner. It was a pathetic excuse of a playground but reminded Blaine of how much of his childhood he spent on it. Swinging on the swings, trying to swing higher than his brother. Or sliding down the slide with his mother patiently waiting at the bottom. 

He plopped himself down onto the bench and dug out another cigarette. He lit it up pressing it between his lips as he inhaled and then exhaled it out. He glanced around noticing the trees turning colours with the autumn leaves beginning to fall off the branches. The birds chirping loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Blaine crosses his arms. He would avoid going home as long as he could. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the bench- his head resting against the wooden building behind him. 

  
  


"Blaine! I told you to put a knife and fork on the napkin- but you've done it all wrong again! Fix it now." Blaine's mother called from the kitchen. 

A nine year old Blaine emerged from the living room and into the dining room, as he propped himself up onto the kitchen chairs and rearranged it to how his mother had told him to do so. 

"What's that little boy doing again wrong?" Phil huffed out- Blaine's father. Blaine frowned looking down at his hands to concentrate. "All you do is things wrong- when are you going to grow up and learn to take responsibility." 

"He's only nine dad! Cut him some slack." Cooper suddenly said from the kitchen as he walked inside spotting Blaine and his father at the table. 

"Leave out of this Cooper. And learn your manners-" Phil rolled his eyes. "These boys and their manners." 

"Now- now dear. Be nice. These boys are still young- they have loads of time to learn new things." Pam smiled glancing at her two boys. Phil just rolled his own eyes. 

"Aren't you supposed to be cooking or something? Get back in their." Phil ordered. Pam put both hands on her hips not moving. "What are you doing? I told you to get back to what you do best. Hurry along now!" 

Blaine and Cooper both looked at each other, each of them stopping what they were doing. 

"Don't talk to me like that Phil. I am your wife not your servant." 

It was the first time both boys had ever seen their mother talk back to their father. It was also the last time she ever did. Phil glared at her, his hand slapping across her face. The loud smack of his hand against her cheek. 

Pam had gasped. But didn't say a word but instead hurrying back into the kitchen to continue dinner. Nobody spoke about it again. 

  
  


Blaine opened his eyes glancing around the park. He must've fallen asleep because it was practically dark already and the air was getting cooler. He rubbed his eyes adjusting to the light. The cigarette obviously on the ground- after falling from where his fingers were holding it. He stood himself up stretching his aching bones. 

When he arrived home- a big modern looking house. His mother worked as a business owner, and his father was a lawyer both having good paying jobs. Which resulted in their house looking massive among all the others. But it wasn't a home. It was only a house- a place where he slept and ate his food at. 

He walked in through the door kicking his shoes off as quietly as he could. He slipped his jacket off his shoulders and placed it in the closet knowing if he just dropped it on the floor his parents would come unglued. 

"Blaine? Is that you?" Called his mother from the kitchen. 

Blaine cringed, he smother wouldn't be very impressed with him. "Yes- it's me." He walked into the kitchen finally deciding if it would be the easiest way. Short small talk before he locked himself into his room for the night. 

"Good- have you eaten yet?" 

"Yes." He lied. 

Pam nodded seeming to think of something before she smiled. "The school called." 

"What?" Blaine said whipping around to face her. 

"They caught you smoking on the property and said you fled the property." 

"I did. That's true. Why? What about it? 

Why did they all of a sudden care about him? 

"Because they said if they catch you again smoking or in any fights- that you'll be expelled." 

Just great. Blaine thought. Exactly what he needed. 

"Fine whatever- can I go now?" 

"Blaine." She warned. "If your father hears this he's going to lose it on you." 

"I know. Just don't tell him." Blaine rolled his eyes. He was tired of his house already and he'd only gotten here. 

"He's going to hear this. I'm telling him tonight." 

Blaine ignored her though. "Where is he even? Off fucking some whore again?" 

"Blaine!!" 

"What? It's true." Blaine shook his head. Tired of everything. He needed some sleep. "I'm going now-" 

"Blaine-" 

But Blaine was already walking upstairs. He walked down the hallway pushing open his door, and walking inside. He pushed it closed behind him, watching it slap close with a loud noise. He pulled his black shirt off, the undershirt following after allowing it to hit the floor in a pool at his feet. He unbuttoned his jeans and headed to his bathroom connected to his bedroom. 

He hated the uniform he had to wear for Dalton. It was his least favourite part of school besides the people and students there. All too dapper and cheerful for his liking. But it was his punishment- the hope from his parents that he would suddenly be himself again. As in the son they raised that was straight. 

He turned the water on waiting for it to turn hot so he could hop inside. He enjoyed the water streaming down his body- relaxing him- almost. But it was almost impossible when he could hear his mother clanging and banging the cupboards downstairs, mostly likely worried for when his father would arrive. 

When he finally left the shower twenty minutes later, he tugged his sweats on and pulled his worn tank top over his head, before straightening himself on his bed. 

"BLAINE ANDERSON! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE!" 

Blaine's eyes popped open at the sound of his name being yelled by the familiar voice downstairs. He glanced at the clock on his right noticing it read '11:20' he rubbed his eyes and hopped out of bed- knowing if he kept the man waiting it would be worse. Taking two steps down the stairs. 

He turned into the kitchen seeing his mother with mascara tears running down her face and an angry father practically vibrating with rage. 

"What?" Blaine finally asked when nobody spoke. 

"What the hell do you think about smoking on school property? How much of an idiot did I raise?" 

"Apparently a pretty big one since the idiot you raised was raised by an idiot father." 

Blaine knew he shouldn't have said it. He knew that it would only enrage his father more but he couldn't just sit back and watch his father insult him. 

"You little cocksucker." Phil spat enraged by his own son. 

"Go to hell!" 

"If I'm going to hell you're coming with me!" 

Blaine huffed. 

"That's enough for you two." Pam finally spoke up from where she was. 

They both barely passed her a glance. 

"If you do one more thing to get you kicked out of that school- you will regret it." Phil threatened. "Now leave, get out of my sight." 

"Why? So you can go fuck all the women in peace?" Blaine spit back. 

"Go upstairs Blaine before I make you." 

Blaine finally went upstairs after deciding he didn't want to enrage his father anymore. He closed his door and locked it as he crawled onto his bed- knowing he wouldn't get much sleep tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! lmk how you liked it in the comments or message me!!

(TW: Foul language)

Blaine scowled at himself in the mirror. He really did not want to go back to Dalton, it was practically a death school. Not literally but it was certainly boring especially too Blaine. No fun allowed. And after yesterday's shenanigans he really needed to watch himself because he was a bit scared of what his father might do if he gets in more trouble. 

He tugged at the uniform he had put on to begin the day at school. Hence the reason for him too scowl. He grabbed a hold of his clothes he usually changed into and headed downstairs. 

He was surprised that nobody was there. It was completely silent. He glanced around as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone must be at work, he figured. He looked at his watch. 

"Fuck!" He only had five minutes until the bell would go off, and he had a ten minute drive to get too school. He skipped his breakfast and headed straight out once his leather jacket and shoes were safely on him. And sped off to school. 

He arrived just as the bell had rang. He may have sped a little bit but he didn't get caught so he didn't worry. He parked his bike and hurried towards the doors. Those around him were shocked to see him roam the halls. Which made Blaine more angrier when everyone was staring at him. 

"What are you looking at?" He kept repeating when someone stared too long which usually made them curry quicker. He passed by the a cappella group rolling his eyes. Pathetic. 

"Hey Anderson!" 

Blaine turned around to see who was yelling at him. Rolling his eyes when he saw Nick and Jeff heading his way. Just what he needed. 

"What?" 

He tapped his foot impatiently. 

"I heard you got a warning- one more bad thing and your out of here." 

"Yeah whatever- still don't know what you want?" 

"Oh just that one of us is waiting for you to break. You know? Get kicked out or expelled or something." Jeff piped in. 

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Well run along boys, before I hurt you." 

"God your such an asshole." Nick huffed out. 

Blaine raised an eyebrow at such foul language coming out of his mouth. "Wow- someone's feisty." 

"Don't talk too him like that." He snarled. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist- jeez. Touchy." Blaine chuckled at the sour look on Nick's face. 

"Come on Nick lets just go." 

"No- not until he apologizes." 

Blaine let out a laugh. "Hmm yeah no- sorry Nicky." 

"That's it-" Nick pounced him, but he was too slow because Blaine dodged him. "You fucker." 

"Such language!!" Blaine roared, grabbing Nick's hand before he could land one on his jaw, but Blaine threw one back, a punch landing on his jaw. 

But Blaine wasn't expecting the next one, when one landed on his own cheek. He gasped but quickly got back on his feet as he backed Nick into a corner. By the time they both landed a couple punches to the jaw and nose, two teachers had arrived to pull them off each other. 

"Anderson. Principals office now!" 

"But-" 

"No buts. Now." The teacher- Mrs Dun said grabbing Blaine by the sleeve and tugging him towards the principal's office. She stopped suddenly remembering Nick. "Nick, go clean yourself off and head too class." 

Blaine stopped in his spot, turning to glare at Nick, before looking over at Jeff. "Don't forget Jeffy! Nick is a cheater over here. So don't be surprised if he cheats and breaks your heart!" 

"Blaine!" The teacher- Mrs Dun shouted, dragging him straight to the principal's office. 

Blaine couldn't believe it. He hadn't even started the fight yet he was the one too get blamed for it. Stupid fucking Jeff. Probably told him. He knew this meant he would be expelled, his parents would be called and he would end up having to go god knows where. Depended on where his father sent him. 

He sat down in one of the oddly familiar chairs begrudgingly while the teacher spoke to the front secretary. Mrs Dun headed into the dean's office while Blaine waited- no doubt talking about him. While the secretary stayed on the phone for a couple minutes. 

Blaine leaned his head on his hand. He really could use a cigarette. But that would be against school policies or whatever so he decided not yet at least. 

What felt like forever- the dean finally walked out while Mrs Dun left the office area room. "Mr Anderson. Back again." 

"Yes sir." 

"Didn't I tell you that one more bad thing on your record and you would be expelled?" 

"Yes sir." No point in arguing with him when he was stating the truth. Just make matters worse. 

"I have called your parents. But since they are both busy with work they couldn't come get you. Now I trust you'll head straight home correct?" 

"Right." Blaine nodded. 

"Alright. Gather your things, but I hereby have expelled you from Dalton Academy for boys. And you are not welcome back here anymore." The dean answered. 

Blaine agreed. Mostly just wanting to get the hell out of their. He stood up and shook hands with the dean before he was escorted outside. This time as he walked down the hallway, a teacher certainly followed him to make sure he left the property, he got even more stares. But he ignored them. 

When he came to his locker, he opened it up. There was really nothing inside it worth keeping but he thought he better not argue and just take it all. A couple broken pencils, and a notebook were the only things in the locker. 

As soon as he hit fresh air he felt he could finally breath again. He had taken the uniform off in the bathroom so was changed back into his normal attire he wore everyday. He walked towards his motorcycle, starting it up and taking off down the street. 

He headed straight for his favourite abandoned park by his house deciding he might as well hang out there before he was shunned or locked in his house for the rest of eternity. He grinned as he took in his favourite place. He parked his bike and this time headed for a tire swing for a new change. He plopped himself into it as he swung back and forth hearing it crack every-time he went forward or backward. He tugged his cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it up with his lighter he'd stolen from his father. 

He breathed it in, smiling when his relaxed state went over him. He could get used to this. He leaned back looking up to the sky, as he exhaled the smoke. He raised an arm to cover up his eyes from the beating sun on him. He inhaled and exhaled his smoke until it was finished. He dropped it onto the rounds underneath him and stepped on it. 

He swung around in the park for what felt like hours but was really only an hour or two. He stared up to the blue sky. And all the wonders the world would bring to him once he got home. 

  
  


"Blaine! That better be you." 

Blaine took a deep breath at the sound of his fathers steps. He turned the corner once his jacket was shrugged off and his shoes were placed neatly by the door. He looked up at his mother and father both sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Hi.." 

"Blaine. Sit." Phil said sternly. Blaine obligated, sitting down across from the pair. "We have come too a decision for you." 

"A decision?" 

"Yes. We feel it is the best for you and us." Pam answered. 

"Okay?" Blaine did not like where this conversation was leading up too. "What is it then?" 

"We feel that you need to spend some time in juvie, that it might toughen you up and break you." Phil answered. Blaine's mouth dropped open in shock. His own parents were going to send him to juvie? He couldn't believe it. 

"When?" 

"Tomorrow morning. We'll drive you there. You need to pack up all your things tonight, just clothes that's all your allowed in there." 

"Okay... how long?" Blaine didn't know what to say. His parents were practically leaving him- disowning him. And for what? 

"A couple weeks. Just until we find some other arrangements." 

"Other arrangements? What the hell does that mean?" Blaine needed to know. 

"It means that it's best if you do not live with us." 

  
  


"But you're my parents. Really shitty ones but you are? I can't believe- is this because of the fights and smoking and lashing out or is this because I'm gay? Because ever since I came out to you guys you've been nothing but shit to me." Blaine finally had- had enough. He couldn't take it. 

"Blaine- I'm sorry but we just can't have you living under our roof anymore." Pam said softly, reaching to take his hand which he hit away. 

"No- your abandoning me. Wow just wow!" Blaine shook his head. "It's because I'm gay and proud and you can't accept me. But that's your job because your my parents." 

"Don't talk to us like that young man!" Phil stood up agitated. 

Blaine stood up too, holding his ground. Phil slapped Blaine's cheek, hard- and the loud smack startled Blaine. He looked at his father. He was about to speak but he just turned around and left upstairs. 

He needed to pack his clothing up. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know this has been posted quite late so i apologise for that, my next chapter will be posted tomorrow I hope so look out for it!!

Juvie. To say the least, it was the most terrifying thing Blaine had ever experienced in his life, and that was saying a lot. Except it didn't help him change like his parents thought it would. It only made him stronger and more eager to argue and fight anyone who came off the wrong way. Blaine knew that he shouldn't do that, shouldn't fight or fuck everything that walked past him. 

But his body couldn't help that. Much to his wishing his heart could. When he finally breathed fresh air that wasn't a stupid juvenile prison that smelt like armpits, it was like waking up. He'd never been happier to smell it. He had spent a month there. Just a month. He slept and ate every day- only managing to get into two fights the whole time which he thought was impressive. 

But the guards didn't agree with him. But he shrugged it off knowing it didn't matter anyway. He glanced around. 

The highway was in front of him, as he stood holding his one bag he had taken with him knowing he hadn't needed anything anyway. His parents should be here any minute. 

He was angry that his parents arrived late to pick him up- resulting in him being the last person left standing there waiting like a pathetic little kid. But he begrudgingly got into the vehicle anyway. Just glad to know they remembered to pick him up in the first place. 

"Blaine." His father stated shortly. 

"Father." 

"Your mother and I have decided on what we are going to do." 

"What you are going to do?" Blaine questioned. "I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Blaine, we just can't babysit you anymore- with all these nonsense shenanigans and shit you are doing- you can't live with us anymore," Pam spoke up finally. 

Blaine looked between what was supposed to be his parents. "So your just abandoning me? Wow- just wow. You guys are such great parents." He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. His parents didn't even want him anymore. 

"Blaine. I'm sorry but we've made other arrangements." 

"Other arrangements? Like what?" Blaine answered. "Who could ever take me in? Nobody wants me." 

"I think you'll be very pleased with your placing." Pam smiled lightly. 

"Yeah. Very pleased." His voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. And turned to look out the window the rest of the drive home. He was craving a cigarette right now. 

When they finally got home an hour later, Blaine went straight up to his bedroom. While both of his parents stayed downstairs. 

"Just be ready by 9 tomorrow morning Blaine!" Pam called out to him from the bottom of the stairs. Blaine made no advance to reply simply going into his bedroom to take a shower he desperately needed. 

He closed his eyes as the water seeped down his body in almost a rhythm, a calm wave rushing over him. As he dug his fingers through his curls to ensure they were getting cleaned. 

"Blaine, you need to put your dress jacket on please." Pam practically begged her son. A grumpy 7-year-old stood there shaking his head as he refused. "Come on- we can't be late to your brother’s graduation." 

"All's it is - is Cooper. Cooper this and Cooper that." A seven-year-old Blaine answered. "Nobody cares about me." 

"Honey, of course, we care about you. But right now Cooper wants his little brother to watch him graduate okay?" 

"Fine." He huffed. Tugging the dress jacket on his arms with the help of a flustered Pam. The two of them headed into the kitchen where Cooper and Phil were both waitings. 

"Finally!" Cooper said standing up from his seat. "Let's get going- I don't want to be late." 

"Get you and your brother into the vehicle please," Phil stated- a sternness in his voice. Cooper nodded grabbing his little brother’s hand and practically dragging him to the car. 

"Coop?" A timid Blaine said. 

"What squirt?" Cooper replied, getting into the car on the other side. The two front seats left for their parents. 

"Do you care about me?" 

"Of course I do Blaine. Why would you think otherwise?" Cooper confused, responded.

"Because mom and dad care for you, not me. So I just wondered if anybody cared for me." Blaine shrugged his shoulders as if that statement was the most normal thing ever. 

Cooper shook his head. "Blaine? Look at me." Blaine turned to look at his brother. "I'm sure they care and love you just the same. And even if they don't- you just need to know that I love you the most. Your the best little brother ever." 

Blaine finally smiled looking back up at him. "Thank you. Your the best big brother ever." 

Blaine opened his eyes, running a hand down his face from the water running down it. He shook his hair, as he turned to turn the water off. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing ahold of his towel to dry off. 

Once dried off he pulled his sweats and shirt back no. He figured there wasn't a point for him to leave the house considering it was already turning dark outside. He'd just have to wait for another time. 

Beep, Beep, Beep 

Blaine frowned rubbing his eyes. He hit the alarm clock ensuring it was off he sat up in his bed. He glanced around noting that it must still be dark outside because his room was pretty dim-lit. He pulled the sheets off his bed upon realizing someone was picking him up today. 

He almost laughed at himself when he figured out he needed to pack up his clothes and things still. And since he still had an hour before he needed to be downstairs he figured he might as well start now. 

It wasn't until an hour later did he hear any commotion downstairs assuming it's his parents. 

"Blaine!!" His mother called upstairs. "You better be awake!" 

Blaine opened his bedroom door calling back downstairs. "I'm up." 

"Good. Your ride is here, and ready for you." Pam answered. "Are you ready?" 

Blaine glanced around his room noting how bare it already looked. He looked back at his two suitcases he had packed and a box of some other things he felt needed. And nodded his head. He was ready. 

"Yes. I'll be down in a few." He shouted back, he dragged the suitcases to the top of the stairs and then grabbed the cardboard box, and headed downstairs. He was ready to see some snobby aunt or uncle waiting for him, but he didn't expect his big brother. He let out a breath. He hadn't seen his brother in almost a year. 

"Cooper?" 

"Blaine," Cooper replied walking towards him. Taking in the outfit and hairstyle Blaine had taken up. His usual leather jacket and jeans on. 

"I'm coming to live with you?" 

"Yes." Cooper nodded glancing at their parents. "You didn't tell him who was picking him up?" 

"No." Pam shook her head, just as Phil huffed anxious to get the boys out of the house. 

"Blaine. Go grab your stuff let's get this show on the road." Phil finally said having enough of the 'small chat,' 

Blaine and Cooper both rolled their eyes at their father but Blaine went to grab his suitcases anyway with the help of Cooper. 

The whole drive home was awkward. Consistently mostly of Cooper talking about random things while Blaine attempted to ignore him and look out the window. 

"I'm so excited for you to meet my wife and child- she's really cute Blaine, I think you'll fall in love with her-" 

"You have a kid?" Blaine said suddenly turning towards his brother. 

Cooper nodded staring ahead at the road. "A little girl. Her name is April. She's only a year old." 

"Wow." Blaine couldn't believe his brother has a child. He knew that he got married but he wasn't aware that he was an uncle himself. He went back to looking out the window again. 

"Your room is in the basement. We figured you'd want a bit of privacy and less noise of a toddler crying." Cooper spoke. "We thought that you could paint it whatever color you wanted." 

"Thanks." He replied. It was awkward talking to your older brother whom you hadn't seen in a year. Especially because he was acting as if nothing had ever happened. 

His motorcycle. He thought. I wonder if he would allow me to grab it one day? 

"What are you thinking Blaine?" 

"My motorcycle." Blaine started. "Would I be able to grab it?" 

"Sure." He nodded agreeing with him. "I think you'll like the school here. It's public, lots of kids and whatever." 

"What's it called- where are we even going?" Blaine suddenly asked realising he didn't even know where his brother lived having never been before. 

"Lima, Ohio." Cooper chuckled. "Since when did you turn all bad boy- bad ass? Or whatever this is?" Waving his hand at Blaine's outfit. 

He turned the car left down another highway. Blaine looked out the window ignoring his question. They passed a sign that read Lima, Ohio 30 kilometres. "When do I start school?" 

"Not tomorrow but the day after that," Cooper replied. 

Fifteen minutes later and Cooper pulled into the town, and five minutes later he pulled in front of his own house. Blaine's new house. But Blaine knew it would never be a home, it would always just be a place he lived and slept in.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt could not believe his luck. It was half past 8 o clock and he was going to be late for school. In fact his brother was going to make him late for school. And he was never late for school which seemed to piss him off even more. The boy was so clumsy and had no idea what was going on through his thick head sometimes- it wasn't that he was worried about being late for his classes- it was far from that actually. 

He was rather worried his best friends would be pissed at him for arriving late to meet them. It was the traditional, every Monday after a week they would all meet each other to walk into the school together. 

At the beginning Kurt didn't care it at all. He arrived whenever he wanted to, particularly by himself his brother taking his precious time following him. His brother was technically his almost step-brother. There parents were engaged. And then pretty soon they'd all move into a different new house. Kurt was less than excited. He loved his brother but sometimes he drove him nuts- but he guessed that's what siblings usually did. 

"Finn! Hurry up- we cannot be late." Kurt called from the bottom of the stairs. His uniform firmly pressed on his body just like always. He ironed it everyday. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Finn hollered back trudging up the stairs. "You gotta give me some time jeez-" 

"I'm sorry I just need to meet the girls, and I don't want to be late." 

"Yeah yeah- whatever." Finn huffed obviously not wanting to hear his brothers problems. Kurt just rolled his eyes and headed out the door towards his vehicle parked in the front. Finn jumped into the passenger seat, as Kurt got into the drivers. 

"I won't be going straight home after school so you'll have to find another ride." Kurt explained turning left down the street towards McKinley high. 

"Okay." Finn nodded. "I'll have one of the guys take me home. I have football practice anyway." 

"Perfect." Kurt smiled as he pulled into his regular parking spot. Finn took off to catch up with his buddies while Kurt stayed back. He fixed his hair and then headed out the door catching up to his girls. 

"Quinn. Santana." He greeted. 

"Kurt." Quinn answered. "Where were you? What took you so long?" 

"I had to wait for my idiot brother- god he takes forever- I don't even know what you see in him." He replied rolling his eyes. 

Quinn flushed a light pink but chose to ignore him anyway. Ever since the summer time Quinn and his brother had been having some sort of fling or whatever. Kurt didn't really pay much attention but knew that whatever was going on between them was getting to be annoying. 

"Hey, wheres Brittany?" Kurt suddenly asked realising the other blonde wasn't there.

"She said something about talking to her cat or some shit." Santana shrugged as they stepped into the school. 

Kurt rolled her eyes. "She has an iq of a dolphin I swear. I don't see what you see in her." 

Santana pushed his shoulder. "Don't be a bitch just because you aren't getting laid or some shit. Your day will come." 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I need to get to class." 

"Yeah yeah-" Santana called behind him. "Don't forget about cheer practice or else Coach Sue will have your head Hummel." 

"Yeah I know!" He called back turning around a corner and disappearing. 

Kurt wasn't sure why he even bothered hanging out with them, but since he was on the cheer-leading team they had befriended him. And though Kurt didn't really want any friends he figured he had to get used to them at some point so he just decided to tolerate them. 

Kurt frowned noticing the whispers happening around him. He scowled glaring at them. He really hoped it wasn't about him because otherwise he'd probably lose it on one of them. He had been there before and didn't want to go back anytime soon. All the students either rushed into the classroom ahead of him or scurried off somewhere else. 

By the time lunch time rolled around Kurt was ready to go home and sleep all day long. Except he still had two more classes and cheer practice to get through. It was four months into the new school year and Kurt was a little scared to graduate from high school this year. 

It was the dream he had always imagined. Graduating and leaving this town and never looking back, but he knew it would be to good too be true so he tried not to get his hopes up knowing his father wouldn't be able to afford it even if he wanted to. 

"Whoa- what's got your panties in a twist?" Santana said, as Kurt plopped himself down in front of her at the cafeteria. His tray dropping onto the table in front of him. 

"I'm just so tired and I just wish I could be asleep. But I'm not." Kurt took a bite of his apple chewing on it. 

"Drink some caffeine or something, you need to be awake or else Coach is going to have your ass and she won't be happy!" 

"I know I know." Kurt huffed tossing his apple into the garbage once he'd finished it. "I'll have a coffee or water before I go to practice." 

Quinn nodded her head. "Good." 

Kurt glanced around the cafeteria eyeing up people when they stared at there table for to long. 

"Okay seriously what the hell is everyone staring at me for?" Kurt finally asked staring at the teen girls in front of him. "Because all's I hear is whispers and it's bugging me." 

Santana laughed. Like actually laughed which made Kurt angrier. He gave her the best bitch glare he could give, Santana actually dropped laughing. 

"Fine. There's talk about a new kid coming or whatever." Santana shrugged. 

"Oh." Kurt frowned. That wouldn't be so bad. "Well then why's everyone staring at me?" 

"Because supposedly the guy is some bad ass and plays for your team." Quinn piped in shrugging with a grin. 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "People infuriate me." He glanced back at his plate suddenly uninterested in eating anything. "God people need to stay out of each other's business." 

"Tell me about it." Santana muttered under her breath- just low enough that neither Quinn or Kurt could hear her. 

"What the hell are you guys doing? You call that a statue. You- stop holding her like that she's not fragile- and Hummel pick up your strength before you kill everyone here." Coach Sylvester shouted from the sideways. "And Lopez have you put on some weight? Pick yourself back up and lose it. We can't have our team looking like that for competition!" 

Kurt could feel the tears prickling at his eyes but chose to fight them off because strong people don't cry. Especially in front of Sue Sylvester. She was there cheer-leading coach. A awful person with a cold soul but she was good at her job which made everyone put up with her. The cheer team has won competition three years in a row. And nationals twice as soon as Sue came in power. So everyone had to be nice to her. Otherwise your life would be hell. 


	5. Chapter Five

"Is that the new kid?" 

"I thought he was supposed to be gay or something?"

"He's so much hotter than I expected." 

"He looks so bad-ass." 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he eyed the new kid walking down the hallway. He already seemed to be liked by everyone which made Kurt almost despise him or want to be him. His eyes travelled up then down the boy before he turned back to his locker to try and focus. He closed his eyes and took a breath as he took his textbooks out and closed his locker running straight into a body. 

He let out a small oomph from the impact frowning as he glanced up at the person who had seemingly caught him before he hit the floor. 

It was the new kid. Kurt's mouth gasped open in almost shock- almost. He caught it before it actually could and led him embarrassed. 

"I'm so sorry-"

"Save it butterfingers." 

And soon the hands were gone and he was walking down the hallway again. Kurt looked sprung noticing everyone had practically been watching. He glared at them all. 

"Stop looking!!" This caused everyone to scurry away from him. He couldn't be bothered to deal with a bunch of curious gossiping teenagers right now. He took a deep breath and turned around in a different direction to head to his first class of the day- English. 

Once he got into the classroom and took his seat, Santana who sat beside him leaned over. 

"Heard you run into a new kid!" 

Kurt whipped to face her. "What? Who told you that?" 

"The whole fucking school knows already Hummel." Santana rolled her eyes, her voice quieting. "News spreads fast." 

"Right." Kurt nodded huffing. "Just forget about please." 

"Oh don't be embarrassed." Quinn suddenly said from in front of him, turning around to face him. "Just lose the flushed look. We need to focus in this class." 

"I know." Kurt sighed. It's the only class you had to pay attention to if you wanted to pass it. The teacher being an annoying middle aged man that took no shit no matter what. 

The bell rang and the class began. 

"Attendance. Please answer when I call your name." 

"Anderson-" 

"Here." 

The whole class looked up at the sound of an unknown voice, who stood by the door, his hands in his jean pockets. The teacher nodded. "Don't be late next time Anderson- Blaine, Blaine Anderson. Just because you're the new kid doesn't give you an excuse to be late. Now take your seat behind Kurt so I can continue." 

"Kurt?" Blaine chuckled. "What the hell kind of name is Kurt?" He glanced around looking for someone who could possibly be Kurt. He grinned when noticed Kurt and an empty seat behind him. "Ah never mind- found him." 

Kurt sat up on his desk. He may have felt embarrassed in front of everyone in the hallway but honestly he didn't care right now. He glared at the new kid-supposedly called Blaine as he headed towards him. 

Blaine walked right past him sitting in the seat behind him. He stretched his legs out pushing them just slightly against Kurt's chair. He glared turning back to look at him. "Could you please stop?" He asked sweetly. A nasty bitch face looks on it. 

"Nope." He answered. 

Kurt grinned, a little smirk forming on his face.Two could play this game. If he really was gay he'd just have to find out the harder way. But before he could anything else the teacher was calling his name for attendance. 

"Hummel?" 

"Here." Kurt gave Blaine one last look before he turned to face the front of the room. 

"Alright everyone. We will be beginning a short assignment which will be followed with a project. Now I expect you all to be able to write letters and stories so we need to go one step further and work on writing cover letters and poems- now please get out your notebooks and pens please." 

Kurt pulled his pens and paper out onto his own desk. He could feel Santana's eyes on him. He simply rolled his eyes and ignored her. 

And when the bell rang to signal classes had finished Kurt turned to look at her once everyone had left. "Seriously, what do you want? Quit staring at me!" 

"Nothing- nothing porcelain. Just actually wondering what you're doing?" 

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his eyebrows confused. 

"Why did you grin and smirk at him? What's on your mind? Plans?" 

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. None that you can help anyways. Now fuck off plastic tits." Kurt snarled back as he rushed out of the classroom bag in hand headed towards his next class he had. He really hoped Blaine wouldn't be there. He'd already done enough to ruin his perfectly good day. 

When lunch time rolled around it seemed like all hell had broke lose. The first part was perfectly normal, until Kurt decided to go talk to Blaine- who he noticed had been sitting at a table mindlessly eating cafeteria food and twirling his phone in his hands. Santana and Quinn warned him not to go but he went anyway. Confident and no fear. At least show no fear. The whole cafeteria when dead silent. It was almost creepy. 

He stood in front of the obviously ass hole new student, he crossed his arms. "What are you doing?" He asked, leaning to get a glance. Blaine looked up rolling his eyes. 

"Seriously- what do you want butterfingers?" 

"Nicknames? Bold." Kurt grinned taking a seat down in front of him despite not being invited. "I would've thought you'd come up with some better names?" He practically purred. 

Blaine raised an eyebrow, a chuckle falling from his lips. "Excuse me?" 

"I mean your pretty hot yourself but I'm surprised you don't have some better nicknames- ones to moan while you fuck-" 

But Blaine cut him off before he could finish. "Stop. What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Flirting with you obviously. Are you seriously that much of an oblivious fuck you can't notice?" 

"Or maybe it's the fact that your voice is annoying me so much that I think I wanna throw up what little I ate of this food- or the fact that your flirting is so terrible it's actually turning me off?" Blaine snarled back. 

Now it was Kurt's turn to be mad. 

"Wow- you're just a narcissistic ass hole aren't you?" Kurt huffed standing up. Blaine just rolled his eyes. 

Nobody had ever turned him down. Kurt couldn't believe it. He turned around walking back to his table, everybody had stopped paying attention eventually realizing it was going to be nothing. 

"Finn, you can't just let that ass hole get away with that-" Puck said, nudging his friend's shoulder and pointing in the direction of Blaine and Kurt. 

"And do what Puck? It's not like he's hitting him or something!" Finn answered, shrugging his shoulders. 

Puck couldn't believe his best friend. "Seriously? What even is that guy's deal? He's not even attractive or cool." 

Finn rolled his eyes. "Are you jealous? Because everyone seems so fond of the new guy instead of you?" 

"Yes." Puck answered after a moment. 

"Then do something about it." 

"You know what. I will." Puck stayed standing up and headed over to the table. 

Finn suddenly alarmed and hollered across the room. "Wait- what are you doing Puck?"

Kurt was already halfway across the cafeteria when he saw Puck heading for Blaine clearly angry. He turned around confused. What was his problem? 

"Your my problem Anderson." Puck spat standing in front of him. But Blaine seemed almost bored, choosing to ignore him. 

"I'm your problem?" Blaine snapped at him, standing up to meet his height. "What did I do now?" 

Puck glared at the snarling of the boy suddenly frustrated. "Yes. You come waltzing in here and suddenly the whole school knows who you are." 

"So you're jealous?" He smirked crossing his arms. 

"Yes." 

"And what are you going to do about that- hmm?" Blaine answered. He saw it coming, he was ready though. He dodged the first two punches, but not the next- he fought back though. Hitting two punches to the other boys jaw and another hit to the stomach. But Puck wasn't giving up this time, his next hit landed on Blaine's cheek. 

Their noses were bloody and their knuckles bruised and beat up when someone finally pulled them apart. 

Principal's office now!!" 

Neither knew who it was but both followed them anyways knowing is either of them refused consequences wouldn't be so good. It was his first day of school and his morning had started off shitty with the noise of a one year yelling in his ear, words he didn't even understand or make sense and his big brother having to drop him off at school rather than him get to ride his motorcycle. And now he would probably get kicked out again and this time he'd have to see his older brother's disappointed expression. 

The two of them sat in the hollow chairs unwillingly, as the teacher of some sort talked to the secretary and then the principal. The principal came out of the office a couple minutes later the teacher followed behind. 

"Mr Schuester has informed me of what has happened- now since it appears Mr Anderson was kicked out previously in his other school and this wasn't his fault, he is free to go get cleaned up in the bathroom." Principal Figgins announced. Blaine stood up. He didn't know where the bathroom was yet. "And as for Mr Pucker-man, it seems you started this fight so that requires me to suspend you for two days. Effective immediately." 

Blaine left the office grinning, but winced only slightly from the pain- not wanting others to see him. He aimlessly wandered down the halls looking for a bathroom, the bell had already rung while in the office which meant everyone should be in their classes already. 

He looked down the hallway rolling his eyes when he noticed the boy- Hummel was it? Down the hallway as ways. He didn't love. He didn't believe in love and whether Kurt was just flirting for a relationship or just for fun or a fuck and leave he didn't want to. The boy seemed to be grabbing his books hurriedly so he wouldn't be super late. 

He grinned heading straight for him- he was fun to bug. His little bitchy retorts made him laugh a bit inside. The boy looked up when he heard the footsteps. And it was then that Blaine finally noticed the cheer-leading outfit and it suddenly made sense. Especially because most cheerleaders were never turned down, so he was probably angry because Blaine had turned him down. 

"What do you want?" 

"Who me?" Blaine questioned chuckling. "Oh just a little conversation- is that so much too ask butterfingers?" 

"Stop calling me that." Kurt snarled back. "Plus your no fucking better little Frodo. You know? You should really clean your face. It's all bloody." 

Blaine grinned even wider. This could be fun. 

"Plus aren't you supposed to be suspended or some shit?" Kurt continued. "Because the way you fought him back shows me that wasn't your first fight." 

"Nope it wasn't." Blaine replied. "Where's the bathroom?" 

Kurt looked at him. Eyeing him up. Before finally deciding to tell him. "Whatever- fine down the hall turn left and it'll be there." 

"Thanks butterfingers!" Blaine called heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. He let out a groan when he noticed somebody was in there with him and he wouldn't be alone. He ran some water and started to rub the blood off. 

"I'm really sorry-" 

"What?" Blaine said looking into the mirror slightly to see who it was. He had to roll his eyes when he noticed a tall boy standing there. 

"I'm sorry about my friend. He loses his temper sometimes, especially when it comes to Kurt and his reputation and all." The other boy shrugged. 

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the news. "Oh- whatever." Blaine turned back to washing his face. 

"I didn't mean it that way! My friend isn't dating Kurt or anything, he's just- we'll Kurt is my little brother and Puck is my best friend and yeah." He shrugged. 

Blaine rolled his eyes. How long was this guy going to talk and talk and talk. He just wanted to be in silence. Peace and quiet. 

"Anyways-" The boy then held his hand out. "I'm Finn Hudson." 

Blaine ignored the hand as he finally finished washing his face off, he dried it off and then looked in the mirror. He would definitely have a bruised eye, and cheek from those hits, and a couple cut up knuckles otherwise he'd be fine. He finally turned to the boy waiting. 

"Blaine Anderson." He nodded. 

"Right." He pulled his hand away awkwardly. "Well anyway I'll see you later!" And then left. Blaine just shook his head. People were strange in this school. 

"Cooper, can we please just go today? I need my bike for school tomorrow!" Blaine said. All four of them were seated at the kitchen table eating supper. It was the most normal thing Blaine had ever witnessed. 

"I'm not sure Blaine-" Cooper said feeding a bite of food to April, in her high seat who gratefully ate it in her mouth. Smacking her lips together. 

Blaine would never admit it but she was probably the cutest little kid he'd ever seen before. He took a sip of the juice before speaking again. "Please Cooper. I need it. And a couple others things from there." 

"Fine." Cooper answered sighing, obviously frustrated. He turned to his wife. "Catherine is that okay with you?" 

"Perfectly fine sweetheart." Catherine answered grinning. She turned to Blaine. "Don't think I didn't get a call from the school Blaine after that little mishap." She had a stern motherly look on her face.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Whatever- it was nothing." 

"Except for the bruises on your face. I hope the other guy looked worse?" Cooper said jokingly. Catherine huffed, smacking her husband's shoulder. He mouthed 'sorry' to her but they all knew he really didn't mean it. 

"Oh he does." Blaine grinned as he finished his food. "I'll go get my jacket and I'll be ready." 

Cooper nodded. "I'll be a couple more minutes- we'll leave in 10?" 

Blaine nodded heading upstairs to his new room. It was practically bare inside, only a couple things in the closet and dresser. Blaine didn't want to cost anymore money than he already was. 

Blaine turned to his brother. "You can leave, you don't need to stay. I won't be long." 

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Where will you put your things then?" 

"Oh right." Blaine said, suddenly thinking about that. He finally agreed and then headed towards the front door but before he could open it- he was stopped by the sudden loud noise and yelling coming from inside. His heart dropped slightly at the sound. 

"Phil- it's fine stop yelling at me about it!" His mother shouted. 

"I can't- because I just found you asleep in OUR bedroom with another man!" Phil shouted. 

"Oh like you haven't been sleeping with other women!" Pam shouted back. 

Suddenly the sound of glass shattering inside and the sound of a slap caused Blaine to push the door open, afraid of what he was going to walk into. Cooper was right behind him- hot on his trail. 


	6. Chapter 6

The door swung open and at the loud sound of it slamming closed behind the two brothers. Both of them automatically headed into the kitchen knowing that that's where the noise would be coming from. Blaine's eyes had gotten dark and stone cold- Cooper behind him tense and fierce as if he was ready to yell or fight. They rounded the corner, the ground was covered in shredded glass, which made it known to both of them that it wasn't the first broken glass. 

The parents seemed to be too entranced by there own lives that neither noticed their presence. Blaine glanced at Cooper unsure whether they should approach. 

"It's not my fault your such a boring whore of a wife- all's you do is work and cook dinner!" Phil shouted throwing his hands up. "Jeez-" 

"Well that's what a wife is supposed to do!?" Pam yelled back at him, from across the kitchen table. Both of them were furious- hands going wild in the air in gestures. 

"Actually enjoy being in this relationship!" Phil slurred only slightly. It clued in Blaine's mind that his father had been drinking hence why his mother seemed not so afraid. 

"As if you've ever enjoyed our relationship! Grow a pair!" Pam rolled her eyes obviously having had enough. 

"I did- until you stop giving me any satisfaction." Phil growled out, slamming back the remnants of his alcoholic beverage. "And then while I work so tirelessly you slaved away at home raising our son to be a gay man! That's your fault Pam- and yours only!" 

Blaine bit his tongue to hold back any smart ass comments, which made Cooper almost restrain him from where he stood behind. Both of them hidden by the cabinets in the doorway, not wanting to be seen or heard. 

"It's not my fault!" Pam shouted back, both of them striding in towards them. "It's not my fault he's gay! It's his own god damn fault Phil Anderson." 

"We should've just disowned the kid rather than only kicking him out." 

"Yeah well that's your fault."

Blaine and Cooper both glanced at each other. Blaine had dark thoughts going through his head- if he could only get close enough to- 

"Blaine." Cooper hushed into his ear. "Don't make a fucking noise." Blaine almost wanted to ignore him, and just go in for the bite, the retort anything but didn't. 

"Don't talk too me like that Pamela Anderson." Phil narrowed his eyes at her both of them walking towards each other obviously on a mission. 

"I can talk to you however I want Phil." 

"I am your husband! And as your husband I demand you to not talk back. Your my wife, and only my wife- wives do not talk back." Phil huffed out. Each of them were face to face. 

"No." 

Slap. 

Blaine tore after his father, tugging him backwards, while Cooper rushed in to try and pull Blaine away from their father. 

"Let me go Cooper!" Blaine shouted, elbowing his brother in the rib just enough to pull away from him. He turned back to his obviously shocked father. "YOU MAY HAVE BEEN THE WORST PARENTS EVER BUT YOU DON'T HIT WOMEN DAD! YOU NEVER HIT WOMEN!" 

Phil pulled away from his straightening his suit jacket. "I'm your father. You can't tell me what to do." 

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "Your a pathetic person Phil. Just pathetic. And I'm your pathetic son. The pathetic son you tried to love but you couldn't because I'm gay! Well lucky for you I'll only be a few minutes and then I'll be gone." Phil just stared at him. No emotions showing. 

While Blaine shouted at his father, Cooper tended to his mother. "Pam?" Cooper asked. He never called her mother or mom- rarely ever did he. 

"What Cooper?" Pam answered. 

"Are you okay? I can take you out of here- I can get you help!" Cooper said in a hushed tone. 

Pam shook her head though. "I'm fine- I'll be fine. Just go, leave. Blaine needs to leave." She practically gritted through her teeth. Cooper nodded a sad expression crossing his face. Gone before anyone could notice. 

He glanced over at his troubled 17 year old brother. "Blaine! Go grab your shit and stuff I'll be outside waiting." Blaine nodded giving his father one last glare before running up the stairs. 

Ten minutes later he was running back down them, a tote in one hand and his keys in the other. He breathed the fresh air in, all the way home. Following behind Cooper. Blaine loved his motorcycle. It was his little baby. The only important thing in his life, he had been grateful his parents didn't take it away- like they tended to take away everything else from him. He shook his head from his thoughts, trying to force on the road in front of him. 

  
  


"Cooper. Cooper. Guess what!" A 8 year old Blaine said, excitedly while standing at his 18 year old brothers room. His brother had decided to come home for Blaine's 8th birthday. 

"What squirt?" Cooper finally said dropping his phone down that he'd been looking at and turning to look at his brother. 

"You should see the present Mom and Dad got me for my birthday!" Blaine was beyond excited. It was his favourite and best birthday he had ever had. His most used and prized birthday present. "Come look at it!"

"Alright- I'm coming! I'm coming!" Cooper said, hopping up from his bedroom and following Blaine, down the hallway, turn left and downstairs. Not long the two of them were outside. 

A small motorcycle stood in front of them. Obviously operating on a battery, Blaine had been asking for a motorcycle for a year now, ever since he saw one on the street and decided he had needed one for himself. 

"It's great little bro!" Cooper smiled knowing how much it meant to him. "Can you show me how you ride it?" 

"Of course!!" Blaine grinned running towards it, tugging his helmet on over his curls and hopping onto it. He rode it all around the driveway and down the sidewalk before turning back around towards Cooper. 

It was Blaine's best birthday. It was his birthday before everything went down hill. It was the only birthday he had that he could remember where he was the happiest. 

  
  


Blaine breathed a sigh of relief at noticing that he was coming up to his brothers house. As soon as the two boys got inside the house they both headed separate ways. Blaine to his own bedroom, and Cooper to see his wife and daughter. 

An hour later, around 9 o clock, Blaine came rolling out from his room, dressed in what appeared to be a leather jacket and jeans. His usual attire. But Cooper stopped him in his tracks. 

"Where do you think your going so late?" 

"Out?" Blaine replied. As if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

Cooper raised an eyebrow. "Where? With who?" 

Think quick. Think quick. Was the first thoughts in Blaine's head. He looked back to his brother. "With a friend from school." 

"A friend you met?" He crossed his arms. "What's his name?" 

"Finn. Finn Hudson." Blaine answered, remembering the conversation in the bathroom earlier that afternoon. 

Cooper eyed him before finally agreeing. "Fine. But home by midnight please. You have school tomorrow!" 

"Yeah- yeah I know." Blaine said waving him off, happy he just got away with it. When he stepped outside, he lit himself up a smoke. He hadn't had one for way too long and suddenly he needed one. He felt bad for lying to his brother but he knew he never would've allowed him to go a bar. Let alone a gay bar. Scandals. 

That was the name of it. Blaine had never heard of it until he overheard a couple kids talking about it and had questioned them until they told him. He still had a black eye, but his knuckles were hurting quite as bad as earlier that morning. 

He started up his engine, after he finished his smoke and tore down the street, headed to the bar. He needed to let lose for awhile. But more importantly he needed a quick fuck and go as soon as possible. It had been to long.


End file.
